The statements in this section are merely background information and may not constitute prior art.
One of the main features of portable compressors is their ability to be used in diverse environments. Unfortunately, the availability of standard A/C or D/C power in these environments may be limited. To overcome this, compressors are typically driven by a D/C motor with associated circuitry which provides D/C power either from an A/C or a D/C input. The circuitry associated with input detection and conversion is often energy inefficient and expensive.
Another feature which is desirable is to control the output pressure on the compressor. Typically, systems have in-line gauges which are used to allow a user to monitor the output pressure of the compressor. Inattention on the part of the operator or a failure of a shut-off mechanism, however, may lead to over pressurization of the system.